Kittens!
by Roppi
Summary: Axel is lonely and decides to buy a pet... Or two. Rated T for future chapters.


**Axel Buys a Pet... or Two?**

Axel was seriously bored each day after work. All he did all day, each and every day, was; Wake up, shower, dress, use utilities, go to work, work, leave work, go home, work on whatever was assigned, eat, sleep. So that day he decided upon getting a pet.

He was heading home a week after coming to the decision that he was to buy a pet. On his way home, he always passed by a petshop that was always open, so he stopped by.

The bell clanged as the door was open, "Welcome to Alicia's Pet Store! I'm Alicia, how may I help you?" A middle-aged woman with graying hair said as she rushed up to Axel. "Is there a certain animal you'd like or a certain breed or are you just browsing for today and coming back another day?"

Axel attempted to mask his frown, "I want a cat." He had already stocked up on cat food, a litterbox, cat toys, and other things needed to take care of a cat. Even formula incase the cat hadn't been weened yet.

"Would you like a certain breed?"

"No."

"Right this way then!" Alicia led Axel to a display-case type thing and smiled sadly. "These are the only cats that we really have at the moment."

A reddish-brown kitten pawed at the glass along with a semi-blue one, a dirty blond one, a brown one, and a silver colored one.

There was another, but that one was curled up in a corner trying to hide itself.

"Ah, the ones pawing at the glass are Reno, Zexion, Demyx, Sora, and Riku. The one over in the corner," at this Alicia pointed out the curled up one, "is Roxas. They're all males. Our females are over here if you'd like to see." Axel shook his head.

"Would I be able to take two of them?" He asked. Axel already knew which two he wanted. "And, are they weened?"

"Yes and no." Alicia smiled.

The pyro grunted softly and crossed his arms. "I want Sora and Roxas." Alicia seemed surprised by this.

"Roxas? I'm certainly surprised, no one ever wanted to take him in." She reached in and grabbed out Sora. "If you'd be a dear, would you please get Roxas?"

"Sure," he said, reaching into the cage and pulling out the little blond one after having his hand attacked and bitten by Riku, Demyx, Zexion, and Reno.

"Little Roxas is free since I've been trying to find a home for him, but Sora is fifty by himself," Alicia called from the cash register. Axel grunted again and brought the little furball up to where she was.

"He doesn't seem to be breathing," Axel commented, prodding at the little body curled up in the crook of his elbow.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's probably scared," she picked up Roxas and nodded. "Roxas is scared, he's shaking and his eyes are alert. Look."

The pyro took one look into ice-blue eyes and melted. "Would... Would I be able to carry this one out of the store and into my car? I don't want to lock him in a cage and when I try to get him out he claws at my hand and bites me because he's too scared of me."

Alicia smiled and nodded, "Yes, yes. You can do as you'd like because he's yours now." This got Axel smiling brightly as he paid for Sora, who was put into a cage moments later. Soon after, Axel had left and was now home with his two kittens.

"This is your new home, you two. It's nothing special or anything, just a condo." He chuckled lightly after letting Sora out of his cage then putting Roxas on a couch cushion. The blond kitten litterally disappeared in the cushion because of how much fluffier and bigger than him it was. Axel noticed this and quickly grabbed him from where he'd been put. "Maybe a less fluffy cushion for you..."

"Mew?" Roxas questioned, cocking his head to the left slightly as his ice-blue eyes studied the bright red hair Axel had.

At this, he laughed again. "You're in love with my hair, aren't you?" He glanced around for Sora and shook his head as he noticed the brunet kitten who was upside down and about to fall off of Axel's computer chair, then grabbed Sora and Roxas and placed both of them on his shoulders. "Parrot kittens, sweet."

~Later That Night~

"Well, you two are tuckered out and so am I. Luckily I have no work tomorrow," Axel grinned as he laid down on his bed, both kittens laying sleepily on his chest. "Well, goodnight you two." _'I'm starting to wish they were humans so that I could actually talk to them and understand what they were saying when they meow.' _Axel thought as he drifted off to sleep, not noticing the shooting star in the sky as he wished unknowingly.

~The Next Day~

Axel awoke with an unusual amount of weight on top of his body. "Eh?" He muttered, patting down the blond stuff infront of his face, only to start hearing the blond stuff purring. Only then did Axel noticed that it was his two kittens... In human form?

"Nyah?" The brunette, Sora, half-mewled after sitting up, stark naked, on Axel's left leg.

"Mew?" The blond, Roxas, replied as he sat up, also stark naked, on Axel's right leg. He just stared. "Brother, why is Master staring at us?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we did something in our sleep." Sora answered, then turned to finally look at his brother, only to gasp seconds later. "Brother, we're human! That's why Master is staring at us! Oh so thats what that looks like."

"Nyah! Stop staring at me!" Roxas cried, diving underneath the covers and snuggling up next to Axel.

"Not fair, I want Master too!" Sora whined, also diving under the covers to snuggle up next to Axel's other side. "Master's warm."

"What in the hell? I must be dreaming," Axel finally murmured, lifting his hands up to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes. He then counted backwards from ten and opened his eyes, only to have Roxas' face right infront of his, nose touching nose.

"Meow?"

"They even have cat ears and a cat tail," Axel deadpanned, pushing Roxas away from him. "First of all, you two need clothes." He got out of bed and went over to his dresser, pulling out two t-shirts and two pairs of shorts. "These may be baggy but they're all I have at the moment that might actually fit you." The boys got out of Axel's bed, each taking a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"These smell like Master!" Sora mewled, quickly sliding on the clothes.

"They do!" Roxas agreed, also putting his clothes on.

"Oh God, this is horrible..." Axel mutters.


End file.
